Bone waxes (and other semi-rigid surgery-related biomaterials) are often pressed onto the blade of a spatula-like surgical instrument (e.g. Penfield dissector) and subsequently pressed into a bleeding bone defect to staunch bleeding. Application of bone wax in this way relies on frictional adherence, both to secure the wax to the bone as well as for its release and removal from the surgical instrument. This mode of application is often inadequate for softer or more flowable, and/or putty like biomaterials.